thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonah Zarate
Owned by YFS. A SPECIAL! Info Name: Jonah Zarate Gender: Male ''' '''District: 9 Age: 15 Weapon: Scythe, Sickle, Spear Appearance: Jonah is a boy of average build, standing at 5'10" and weighing 159 lbs. He has shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, and is a decent looking boy. Strengths/skills: Great plant identification, skilled with his preferred weapons, very fast. Weakness(es): Unable to leave others behind, easily manipulated, somewhat gullible. Personality: Jonah is a good hearted, ambitious young man who wants to live on the right side of the law. He despises evil and crime in any form, and cannot stand to see the innocent punished. He is strong willed and will stand up for what he believes in, unafraid of anyone who dare challenges his beliefs. He will stick up for those he sees as innocent. He's selfless and won't care how much pain he gets put in, as long as he helps whoever it is he wants. He is unable to leave close friends behind, showing undying loyalty to those that earn it. If you do cross Jonah's path, he'll hold a strong grudge and be very distrustful, and may go as far to kill you where you stand. One of Jonah's weak traits is his how gullible he is. People he trusts can easily manipulate and trick him, and may end up tricking him into killing the wrong person. However, if he finds out he is being used, expect a near unstoppable rampage to try and kill the person who wronged him. Backstory/History: Jonah was born into District 9 to his mother and father. The eldest of 3, Jonah had always possessed a big brother instinct, watching over his younger brother and sister, always keeping a watchful eye on him. His mother and father raised him strict, but with love, teaching him to always obey the law and believe in what is right and to shame what was wrong. Jonah was always a good kid, and his life seemed to be normal, until at the young age of 8, tragedy struck. His mother was killed in a harvesting accident. This affected young Jonah immensely. His father often comforted his son, trying to be the best he could. His deep care for his children rubbed off on Jonah, and soon, he became a spitting image of his dad. At age 10, Jonah took up a job of harvesting wheat in District 9, following in his father's footsteps. The intense labour in the fields transformed Jonah into a strong, able young man, who was learning many things he'd never thought of before. Proud of his eldest son, Jonah's father begin to show favoritism to Jonah. However, Jonah wasn't pleased with this, and asked to talk to his dad about it. "Dad, don't show favoritism just to me." His dad was shocked at his sons proposal, but nodded silently. "You're right son. Just like your old man huh?" A few years went by, and Jonah soon became skilled with the very tools he used, not knowing he may use them as weapons later. His ambition and his will to work honestly kept him going day and night, and he didn't think a day would go by without going bad. Jonah was now 15, and was attending yet another reaping. His brother had just became of reaping age, and Jonah was worried. "It's okay Carl. You'll be fine, 12 year olds rarely get reaped." Carl, who was teary eyed, looked up to his brother. "What if I do Jonah?" he asked tearfully. Jonah kneeled down, looking his brother in the eyes. "I will not let them take you. Worst comes to worst, I'll volunteer in your place." After exchanging a quick hug, Jonah spoke to his father one last time. "I'm very proud of you Jonah. Look at how much you've grown from a boy, to a man." Jonah's father said proudly. Before Jonah could reply, his dad pulled him into a hug, whispering in his ear "You're the greatest kid I could've ever asked for." Jonah departed from his dad, waving him goodbye. He gave his brother a piggy back ride to the reaping, before sitting him down with the 12 year olds. "Don't be afraid. It won't be us." Jonah said, leaving his brother Carl. Jonah waited through the reaping, listening to the girl's name. However, his heart sank when he heard a familiar name. "Carl Zarate." Without hesitation, Jonah jumped up, shouting "I volunteer as tribute!" Heads turned, but Jonah looked up, proud and confident. The act may have cost him his life, but at least it saved the life of another. Token: A picture of his deceased mother. Height: 5'10" Fears: Leaving a good friend behind. Alliance: Anti Careers or Good-Sided Tributes. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:District 9 Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes